The typical passenger vehicle includes one or more doors. Each door, as part of the vehicle's body, serves as a closure panel for the vehicle's passenger compartment. With the door itself being susceptible to being compromised by side impact events, the vehicle's body sometimes includes a more compromise resistant impact beam housed by the door. When the door is compromised by a side impact event, the impact beam structurally reinforces the body against the door laterally intruding into the passenger compartment.